Moon Brush
|Mane = |Coat = |Misc 1 Title = |Misc 1 Text = |Nicknames = }}Moon Brush is a female Pegasus pony artist and a childhood friend of Castail Pen's. History Cutie Mark Once when she was a filly she was having fun flying around. As she flew, she saw the city of Cloudsdale. She had heard a lot of stories about it and it looked just as beautiful as the stories said. Later, she asked her parents if they could take her there. They agreed and they left the next day. She wanted to help with the weather, so she crafted unique snowflakes, made colorful rainbows, and made clouds into all kinds of shapes. When it was time to go home, she thought about what she had done and made a connection: all of the things she had done involved creativity and an artistic spirit. She realized art and creativity was her special talent. Then, her cutie mark appeared on her flank. The Equestria Art Contest Sometime after getting her cutie mark, Moon Brush heard about the Equestria Art Contest, and she thought it would be a great way to start using her talent. She made a bright, colorful painting that she was sure Princess Celestia would like. When she got there though, she realized that the picture meant nothing on it's on own and needed a story to go with it. That's when she met another filly, Castail Pen, who wanted to enter a story in the contest. Castail also felt her story was dull without picture. The two fillies studied each other's works and came up with an idea: join their creations into one entry. They presented it to Celestia and they won first prize. Castail and Moon Brush became great friends and went to school together for a few years until Moon Brush moved to Canterlot. Creating Career in Canterlot Moon brush immediately loved Canterlot and was inspired by the beautiful architecture. She made a lot of paintings in her time there. Once she went to a store to get more art supplies and the sailspony was in awe of her colorful pictures. He suggested Moon Brush enroll into an art school in Canterlot, and that's just what she did. When she grew old enough, she became a professional artist. She became pretty popular around the city. The workers at the bookbinding house, who are also Twilight's parents, suggested she illustrate books. Moon Brush said she will only start when an author comes to her for help. Reuniting with Castail Pen Since Moon Brush had nothing else to do, she decided to go to the cafe for a snack. As she was walking, she bumped into a familiar orange pony with a blue and green mane. The pony helped Moon Brush up and apologized. Moon Brush was about to fly away when the pony stopped her. Suddenly, Moon Brush realized who the pony was, her old friend Castail Pen! They hugged and Moon Brush invited Castail to come to the cafe with her. At the cafe, the friends talked about what happened since Moon Brush's move. But when Moon Brush mentioned her art, Castail panicked about "having done nothing about her book yet". Moon Brush noticed how rarely Castail acts like this. She offered to help by illustrating her book for her. She took Castail to her house and showed her all the art she had made, including the one they used for the Equestria Art Contest. Illustrating the book took days. When it was finally done, Moon Brush took Castail to the bookbinding house to get her book published. Before Castail left, she asked Moon Brush if she wants to be her permanent illustrator. Moon Brush happily agreed and the friends saw each other more often after that. Personality Moon Brush is a joker. At school, she joked around a lot with her classmates. She sometimes even cracked jokes about the stories they had to read at school. Other than this, Moon Brush also likes to play pranks on ponies. Her favorites include filling ink pens with paint and replacing board markers with permanent ones. Even though she is a bit naughty, she is still fun to be around. She is also creative and artistic, which is her special talent. She often uses bright colors in her paintings. She loves the spotlight and becoming a famous artist was one of her goals when she earned her cutie mark. After she became popular, she tried not to let her fame get to her head. She admits she loves high society and being admired, but she didn't want to become so caught up in it that she forgets all the great friends that made it possible. Even in popularity, nothing about her changes except her social status. She stays as easygoing and creative as she was before. At an art exhibition, she jokingly puts up a "funny" painting just so ponies will stare at it with confusion. Relationships Castail Pen These two have been friends since they were fillies. They work well together and enjoy each other's company. Though they do have noticeable differences, they are great friends and like helping each other out. Quotes "Hey, calm down! Usually you're the one saying this to me." - To Castail Pen "The Pony King? I'd rather watch Dragons University." ''"Aw, come on! Who doesn't want their writing to be more colorful?" '' - After doing her famous paint pen prank Trivia * She is actually based on a childhood friend of the owner's. * Rarity saw and liked her art after she became popular. Gallery Castail's friend.png|Profile Picture Moon Brush Badge.png|Cutie Mark Badge Filly Moon Brush.png|As a filly Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pegasus Category:Celebrities Category:Based on real person